<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Rocks by Omega_White</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609550">On the Rocks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White'>Omega_White</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Drama, Gen, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno hasst das Schweigen. Also redet er. Er redet, während Cloud schweigt. Es geht Reno nicht um das, was gesagt wird. Es geht ihm alleine darum..., die Einsamkeit und das Schweigen für einen Moment zu verbannen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Rocks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Verfasst im Jahre 2007</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ON THE ROCKS</p><p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-</p><p>Cloud wurde durch das Geräusch eines Stuhles aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, der über den Boden geschoben wurde. Jemand setzte sich vor ihn. Es war also jemand gekommen. Cloud machte sich nicht die Mühe nachzusehen, wer.</p><p>„Hallo Cloud“, sagte eine dunkle Stimme, und irgendwie schien es Cloud, als sollte bei dem Klang der Stimme eine Glocke in ihm läuten. Er blinzelte verwirrt, doch sein Blick blieb verbissen auf das Glas in seiner Hand gerichtet.</p><p>„Ich war zufällig in der Nähe“, sprach die Stimme weiter. Cloud wollte, dass sie wegging. Er wollte diese Stimme nicht hören. Eben waren sie noch alleine gewesen, er und die Uhr an der Wand, mit ihrem einschläfernden, gleichförmigen Ticken. Nun waren sie es nicht mehr.</p><p>„Da bin ich hierhergekommen“ Cloud betrachtete das Glas. Er hatte es vor ein paar Minuten gewaschen, und er hatte auch die anderen Gläser waschen wollen. Doch er hatte es nicht getan. Warum? Das Spülwasser war bereits kalt.</p><p>„Ich dachte, du wärest vielleicht hier“ Er war immer hier. Woher wusste die Stimme gleich, dass er hier war? Cloud hob abrupt seinen Blick.</p><p>„Bist du es?“, fragte Reno, und maß ihn mit intensivem Blick.</p><p>Cloud schluckte. Er stellte das Glas zur Seite. „Was?“ Er zuckte leicht zusammen. Seine Stimme klang, als hätte er sie lange nicht benutzt.</p><p>„Bist du hier?“, wollte Reno wissen. „Ich sehe dich, aber du scheinst nicht hier zu sein.“</p><p>Cloud blickte hinauf zu seiner Uhr und hob eine Augenbraue. Reno verfolgte die Bewegung.</p><p>„Oh, ich weiß schon“, sagte er. „Zwölf Uhr mittags... Klar, da sind die Gäste, die von letzter Nacht übrig geblieben sind gerade weg, und da kommt so einer wie ich. Tut mir leid.“</p><p>Er lachte kurz. Cloud schwieg. „Darf man hier drin rauchen?“, fragte Reno dann. Er nahm Clouds Schweigen als Bestätigung und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.</p><p>Reno ließ seinen Blick ein wenig genauer über das Innere der kleinen Kneipe schweifen und Cloud sah ihm stumm dabei zu.</p><p>„Weißt du, Cloud“, sagte Reno dann. „Es sieht hier drinnen aus, als wäre schon länger niemand da gewesen.“</p><p>Cloud schnaubte kurz und nahm ein neues Glas in die Hand. Er tauchte es in das eiskalte Wasser des Spülbeckens.</p><p>„Du siehst nicht oft Kundschaft.“ Es war keine Frage. Es war eine Feststellung.</p><p>Reno nickte, wie um sich selbst zu bestätigen. „Einen Whiskey bitte“, sagte er dann. „On the Rocks, wenn es geht.“</p><p>Reno trank in Schweigen.</p><p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-</p><p>„Yo Cloud!“</p><p>Cloud machte sich nicht die Mühe, seinen Blick zu heben. Er tauchte ein Glas in das lauwarme Spülwasser vor ihm.</p><p>„Ich war zufällig in der Gegend.“</p><p>Cloud sagte nichts und Reno zuckte mit den Schultern. Er schwang sich lässig auf den Barhocker, auf dem er schon beim vorigen Male gesessen hatte.</p><p>„Whiskey on the Rocks!“, sagte er, während er sich eine Zigarette anzündete.</p><p>Cloud trocknete das Glas langsam ab und füllte es mit Whiskey. Dann holte er Eiswürfel aus dem Gefrierfach. Reno sah ihm schweigend dabei zu.</p><p>„Weißt du, Cloud“, sagte er und nahm einen Schluck. „Irgendwie hat der Laden hier etwas. Ich weiß nicht genau was, aber... Ach egal.“</p><p>Cloud runzelte die Stirn und wusch ein weiteres Glas.</p><p>Die Uhr tickte und tickte, doch sie bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle. Ihre Zeiger waren über Nacht stehen geblieben. Cloud war es nicht aufgefallen. Er blickte selten auf die Uhr.</p><p>„Ich habe Marlene heute gesehen“, erzählte Reno. „Auf dem Marktplatz. Sie ist ganz schön gewachsen, nicht?“</p><p>„Mhm“, sagte Cloud.</p><p>„Ja, finde ich auch“, sagte Reno. „Aber den Rest von deiner alten Bande habe ich lange nicht gesehen. Wie geht es Tifa?“</p><p>Cloud schwieg.</p><p>„Warum arbeitest du eigentlich in der Kneipe? Ich dachte, sie gehört Tifa.“</p><p>Cloud schwieg.</p><p>„Du kannst nicht mal spülen.“ Reno lachte leise. „Hilfst du hier aus? Ist Tifa verreist?“</p><p>Cloud schwieg. Reno tat es ihm gleich.</p><p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-</p><p>„Ich hätte gern einen Whiskey on the-“</p><p>„Ja.“</p><p>Reno grinste. „Hey, du redest mit mir. Das ist erstaunlich!“, sagte er amüsiert.</p><p>Cloud schnaubte und tauchte ein Glas in das heiße Spülwasser.</p><p>Reno runzelte die Stirn und beugte sich vor. „Sag mal...“ begann er. „Tust du den ganzen Tag nichts anderes, als zu spülen?“</p><p>Cloud schwieg.</p><p>„Verstehe.“, sagte Reno und seufzte. „Ich... war zufällig in der Nähe.“</p><p>Das Ticken der Uhr schien auf einmal sehr laut zu sein.</p><p>„Ist Tifa krank?“, wollte Reno wissen. Er wusste, dass Cloud nicht antworten würde.</p><p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-</p><p>Als Reno das nächste Mal kam, stand sein Whiskey schon auf dem Tresen.</p><p>„Sehr zuvorkommend, Cloud!“, meinte Reno, während er sich auf seinen Barhocker schwang. Cloud sagte dazu nichts. Er war mit Spülen beschäftigt.</p><p>„Ich war gestern mit Rude auf einer Mission“, begann Reno zu erzählen. „Das Übliche... Ein bisschen Gewalt, ein bisschen Tod, wirklich das Übliche...“</p><p>Cloud schwieg.</p><p>„Da war ein kleines Mädchen...“, sagte Reno nach einer Weile. Sein Blick verlor sich wie in weiter Ferne. „Es ist direkt in die Schusslinie gelaufen...“</p><p>Cloud schwieg.</p><p>„Hasst du mich dafür?“, fragte Reno.</p><p>Die Uhr an der Wand tickte.</p><p>„Du solltest diese Uhr reparieren lassen“, sagte Reno.</p><p>Cloud fuhr hoch. „Was?“, fragte er, als würde er gerade erst zu sich kommen.</p><p>„Die Uhr“, wiederholte Reno. „Du solltest sie reparieren lassen.“</p><p>„Oh...“, sagte Cloud und tauchte ein Glas in das kalte Wasser.</p><p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-</p><p>„Cloud“, sagte Reno und nippte an seinem Whiskey, natürlich on the Rocks. „Darf ich dich mal was Persönliches fragen?“</p><p>„Mhm“, sagte Cloud.</p><p>„Diese Kneipe hat schon seit Ewigkeiten keinen Gast gesehen. Die Gläser hier sind alle sauber. Und doch tust du nichts anderes, als zu spülen. Warum?“</p><p>Cloud schluckte und senkte seinen Blick etwas tiefer.</p><p>„Und du stehst hier den ganzen Tag“, fuhr Reno fort. „Ich sehe dich. Ich sehe nachts durch dieses Fenster, weißt du. Und da stehst du. Genau dort, wo du jetzt stehst. Und du spülst.“</p><p>Clouds Finger verkrampften sich um das Glas in seiner Hand.</p><p>„Tifa ist tot, nicht wahr?“</p><p>Das Glas zerbrach.</p><p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-</p><p>„Das ist traurig“, sagte Reno auf einmal. Und seine Stimme klang dabei so seltsam, dass Cloud nicht anders konnte als ihn anzublicken.</p><p>„Was?“ Seine Stimme klang brüchig. Sie war lange nicht benutzt worden.</p><p>„Das alles hier“, sagte Reno. „Du, und ich, und diese Kneipe, und diese verdammte Situation. Alles einfach.“</p><p>Cloud zuckte mit den Schultern und tauchte ein Glas in das lauwarme Wasser vor ihm.</p><p>„Weißt du was ich gern tun würde?“, fragte Reno. „Ich würde dir dein bescheuertes Glas gern aus deiner bescheuerten Hand reißen und gegen diese bescheuerte Wand werfen.“</p><p>Cloud runzelte die Stirn.</p><p>„Und dann... Dann reparier ich diese verdammte Uhr. Und dann wasche ich die Fenster. Und staube die Tische ab. Und dann wird alles besser. Du wirst schon sehen.“</p><p>Cloud schwieg, und es machte Reno wütend. Er warf sein Whiskeyglas gegen die Wand. Die Eiswürfel schmolzen langsam auf dem staubigen Boden.</p><p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-</p><p>„Cloud, wenn du eine Sache in deinem Leben rückgängig machen könntest... Nur eine einzige Sache... was würdest du tun?“</p><p>Cloud schwieg.</p><p>„Du hast Recht, Cloud. Das ist eine dumme Frage.“</p><p>Sie schwiegen.</p><p>„Ich... ich würde besser aufpassen, wo ich hinschieße“, sagte Reno plötzlich, und die Hand um sein Whiskeyglas verkrampfte sich. „Wenn ich etwas ändern könnte, meine ich. Ich würde besser aufpassen.“ Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als Flüstern.</p><p>„Ich habe morgen eine Mission“, sagte er, als Cloud nichts erwiderte. „Eine ganz normale. Das ist überhaupt nichts Besonderes. Aber...“</p><p>Sein Blick fixierte sich auf Clouds vom Spülwasser aufgeweichten Händen. „Aber irgendwie ist es diesmal anders. Ich habe so ein Gefühl.“</p><p>Cloud schwieg.</p><p>„Cloud, wenn ich sterben würde... Würdest du mich vermissen?“</p><p>Cloud schwieg.</p><p>„Fürchtest du dich vor dem Tod?“</p><p>Sie schwiegen.</p><p>„Das dachte ich mir.“, sagte Reno nach einer Weile. Dann lachte er. Und trank einen Schluck Whiskey. „Du solltest wirklich diese Uhr reparieren, weißt du das?“</p><p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-</p><p>Am nächsten Tag blieb Renos Stuhl leer.</p><p>Am übernächsten ebenso.</p><p>Und am darauffolgenden auch.</p><p>Drei Wochen später hing ein Schild am Eingang der Kneipe.</p><p>Zu vermieten.</p><p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-</p><p>ENDE</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>